Yull Ball Dates
by DracoLover14
Summary: This is set during the 4th book. It's how I think my favorite pairings asked each other to the Yull Ball. HPGW HGDM LLBZ RWPP
1. Ron and Pansy

**A/N: I found this on my lap top. Sorry if it's bad! Please review!**

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room by the fire when he heard the seat next to him sink down.

"Hey mate, when are you going to ask her? You know other people are going to ask to you know?" Harry, his best mate, asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she will say yes to me." He said looking up to his friend.

"You won't know till you ask." He replied.

"Well then you have to ask Cho or Ginny." Ron said and Harry blushed.

"Deal. We will do it tomorrow." Harry said sticking his hand out to him. Ron took his hand and shook it sealing the deal. "Well, we must be off to bed or Hermione will kill us." Ron nodded and they both headed to bed.

Her room mates thought she was asleep when they walked in, but she was pondering what to do. She didn't want to force him to ask her, but it was like he was never going to ask. _Me, Pansy Parkinson falling for a Weasley! _She shook her head. Even she could barely believe it! He made her feel like there was no other girl in the world. She would get these butterflies in her stomach when he was around or when she heard his name. She sighed and rolled over. _What more of this day could get worse?_ She thought to herself.

Ron and Harry were walking into the Great Hall when they bumped into someone.

"Sorry. We didn't see you." Harry said.

"It's fine." The girl said.

"Pansy?" She looked up and saw that Ron had said her name.

"What?" She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes and his voice.

"Yeah." With that she walked over to the snakes.

"You just had a really good chance to ask the girl you have not shut up about to the Yule Ball and you blew it. Wow." Harry looked over at his friend and shook his head.

"Who are you going to ask?" Trying to get the subject off him.

"Ginny." Was all he said and walked over to the table.

_You blew it Parkinson! You just had to walk away. He could have asked you to the Ball! _Pansy thought when she sat down.

"What's' wrong Pans? You are awfully quite." Draco asked. Draco wasn't mean to everyone. Sure he had a temper, but you learn to look over it. It was just mostly stubbornness anyway, but when he started going out with Granger he had changed for the better. You could see the difference she made on him. It shocked everyone when they found out. It seemed as they were friends for years, but kept it a secret.

"Nothing Draco." She said and started eating.

"Sure it's nothing. I'll end up hearing bout it anyway." He said trying to pry it out of her. She just kept eating. Knowing if she didn't she would tell her best friend what it was. "I will know." He said then he got up and left. She knew he was just looking out for her. But, she didn't want him to know just yet.

Hermione knew something was up. They just weren't telling her anything! They were her best friends! She was already sitting down when Harry and Ron walked over. She didn't look at them.

"Hermione? You ok?" Ron asked. _No,_ she thought_ you and Harry are keeping a secret! _

"I am just going to tell you the truth and what is on my mind." She said looking up. They nodded. "You two are keeping something from me. And I want to know! Maybe I can help." She said. All the boys did was laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said. And both piled their plates with food.

"I will get it out of you!" She said. She got up and stomped out of the hall with the sounds of footsteps behind her.

"Hermione wait up!" She heard Draco say. She slowed her pace till she stopped. Draco came up behind her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Harry and Ron are keeping something from me. I thought they could trust me! But, apparently not." She turned around and squeezed him.

"Really? I feel like Pansy is keeping something from me." They both ponder on what they just heard from the other. _Ron, Harry, AND Pansy. I saw them talking earlier.. Pansy was surprisingly blushing. Wait! Blushing?_ Hermione thought.

"No way." She said out loud.

"What?" He asked. Looking down at her. She started giggling.

"I think I know what Pansy is hiding." She looked and saw the curiosity in his eyes. "I think she likes Ron!" She said. Draco's face was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Hermione said and he closed his mouth just to open it again.

"So, if Pans likes weasel maybe we can get the weasel to ask her to the ball." He looked deep in thought.

"I am just going to confront him and tell him to ask her. I think he likes her too. Have you noticed how they act around each other?" He nodded his head.

"I have to go. Confront weasel and I will confront Pansy. Tell them to go to the library before lunch. We follow and see what happens. Deal?" He looked so excited.

"Deal." She said.

"Love you!" He bent down and kissed her on her lips then pulled away and ran to class.

_What am I going to do with him?_ She thought with a smile while she watched him turn the corner.

Draco walked into the potions classroom to see Pansy sitting alone. He walked over before anyone else could sit there.

"I know what you are hiding. I would have never thought or found out if I didn't have a smart girlfriend." He said, trying to stop the smirk that was growing on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked. He looked over at her.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." He said.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No. I see how you act around him. But, I hope you don't mind, me and Hermione are interfering." He saw Pansy's eyes go wide.

"Why? It's not he likes me."

"You never know. Go to the library before lunch. No questions." He said and turned around. He just hoped Hermione could get through weasel.

"Ron. I know what you're keeping from me." She said. He stopped.

"You do?"

"Yep. And I have one thing to say: Just ask! You won't know what she'll say until you do! Go to the library before Lunch. No questions ." She went to her seat so he couldn't say anything else. Pansy was already in the library. She still had no clue why Draco told her to come here. She sighed and looked up when she heard footsteps coming close to her. It was Ron.

"Pansy, can I ask you something?" He asked. She wouldn't get her hopes up. She thought to herself. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He said. She could see the blush creeping up his neck. She smiled.

"I would love to." She said. He let out a sigh of relief.

Well, at least I got who I wanted to be my date. She thought.


	2. Draco and Hermione

**A/N: I love these 2 together! :) Tell me what you think! And sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione had been together for awhile. The Yull Ball was coming up and he wanted to ask Hermione. He had a big plan. He went down to the kitchen to get what he needed. He got Hermione's favorite dessert and a rose he found on the table. He walked to the Great Hall to see if Hermione was there. She wasn't so he figured she was in the library. There he saw her, his bookworm. He smirked to himself. He walked up and put his arms around her. She turned around in his grasp. She smiled.

"I thought you would find me here." She said. He chuckled.

"Of course I would." He said. "I have something to ask you." He lifted the rose that was behind her back. He let go with one arm and pulled out the dessert.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger, would you be my date to the Yull Ball?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course I would." And reached up to kiss him and he meet her half way.


	3. Harry and Ginny

Harry knew he wanted to ask Ginny. He sighed. He kept thinking of the things she would say. He was scared she was going to reject him. He didn't want that. He saw Ginny in the corner talking to some of her friends. _No or never Potter_. He thought. He walked over to the girls and they all looked up.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" He said with a smile. But, on the inside he was terrified. He heard that he was like his dad and could charm girls but he never really tested if he could get any girl. He just wanted one girl.

"Sure." He noticed the blush on her cheeks. The tiny freckles that splattered over her nose. She got up and followed him out of the common room. They went to the edge of the lake and he sat down. He patted the seat next to him and she took it.

"So, what did you want to talk about Harry?" She asked. He looked up into her brown eyes.

"I was wondering, since the Yull Ball is coming up, if you would be my date." He said. "Also, Ginny, I don't want this to sound weird or anything, but I think of you as more than my best friend's sister." He said and knew he was blushing. He saw that she was blushing too. "So, also being my date, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He gave her a smile. His nervousness gone now that he was actually talking to her. He noticed the blush go a deeper red. And she smiled.

"I would love to be your girlfriend and I would love to go with you to the Ball." She said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and noticed her face. H couldn't help but laugh.

"Here let me walk you back to the common room." He got up and pulled her up with him. He grabbed her hand and walked back up to the castle.

He couldn't stop thinking, _I got my red head._


End file.
